


Re:mind

by ry_996



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Character Death, Complicated Relationships, Depression, M/M, Multi, Out of Character, Suicide Attempt, Third year focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ry_996/pseuds/ry_996
Summary: The famous third year students in yumenosaki's idol course trapped in a room right before their graduation, they try to figure everything as they search for a way to escape(Based on original netflix drama with the same title; some plot might differ than the original work)





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> First able/no im sorry because im still lack of experience to write in english. And there will be perhaps alot of typos. I hope you dont mind it. 
> 
> There will be more hidden relationship which isnt up in the tag bcs it will give you spoiler if i put it there =)). 
> 
> The story isnt exactly same as original work because the set is abt yumenosaki's student and entertainment world instead of side politic the role will also not exactly same as the drama.. 
> 
> I definitely wont be able to write better than the original or write the character better or even in same tier as akira-sensei or yuuki-sensei..since im merely amateur writer. But i hope i can finish this without much trouble and make the one who read enjoy it :")

!! RING !!!

Ah his alarm ringing, time to get up eh? Tsumugi try to sit properly and find his alarm, he cant make anyone wake up at this hour right? He forgot to prepare for today because too busy replying natsume's question last night. Uh? It’s strange? He already wear his glasses? Did he forgot to take it off before sleep? From the first place why the hell he is sleeping while sitting like this? He is sure he was sleeping on his bed last night.

Wait.

Its still dark? Tsumugi blink his eyes twice, wondering what is wrong. His head ached in one side so he try to touch it and that’s when he realized something is actually covering his head. Without thinking he take off that thing which covered his head, that’s when he finally able to see what actually happened to him—he is not alone. Tsumugi immediately closed his mouth before he could scream because it’s honestly frightening. In front of him and next to him there are several people? Mannequin? Sleeping—fainted? Or perhaps dead in sitting position, they’re all sitting at long dinner table. There are perhaps 12 person there. Every each of them are wearing the same head cover as him. On the table there are a lot of food and drink. But the strange thing is that there are a lot of clock in front of them.

_‘What is this..?’_

  
_‘Where am i…?’_

  
_‘Who are they…?’_

Tsumugi struggles with his own thought. He finally able to stop his alarm which happen to be in front of him. He want to get up and search outside as he think it might be scary to wake them up, that’s when he realize they’re wearing the same school uniform as him. Are they? His school friends? He look around, this place seems strange. There are a lot of painting and small light on the wall. The light is pretty dim as if it’s about to die and in the end of the table, behind one of the kid there is an altar? Of book. He can’t see it from where he sit because it’s too far. Behind them also there are a lot type of clock. It’s strange and scary especially the old wooden clock which tickling weirdly, it’s not fit the timing of seconds.

The door suddenly opened.

“What is it?!” Tsumugi almost yelled, he start checking the people around him but none of them wake up yet. “Why I can’t get up.. uh” Tsumugi check behind the table only to find his foot chained under the floor “what..?” it’s not only him but everyone who is sitting there have their foot chained to the floor

The second alarm ringing.

“Ugh I don’t want to get up yet.” someone whining.

Tsumugi going back to sit properly to find who was whining. The voice is familiar for him. “Kaoru-kun?” he try to call that person who happen to be sitting next to him “you’re still wearing he head cover. Wait I will help” Tsumugi offer to help him.

“Huh? Tsumugi? Why are you in my roo—wait where we are?”

“I don’t kno—“

That’s when all the alarm in front of them ringing—it’s so loud that its waking almost everyone. There are those who is in sudden panic for the darkness until the other helped them to open the head cover only to find themselves chained to the floor. It’s really messed up. Everyone is trying to get up and run. They don’t even know what happened to them but all they know is that they’re chained to the floor and it doesn’t mean any good. They need to escape no matter what!

“Rei-kun, someone beside you isn’t waking up…” Tsumugi noticed Rei looks pretty relaxed—his expression is hard to read. He didn’t seems like the usual Rei. He didn’t seems confused with all the matter that happened to them but he did try to calm their friend as he caught Madara seems to hurt his foot when trying to break the floor. “Can you please wake him up?” Tsumugi asked. He wonder why that only person didn’t wake up. He finally get to see everyone here but that person. That person is te only one who don’t have alarm in front of him

“it’s Ritsu, It’s okay I will wake him up later” Rei smiled to him before he changed his expression and looked serious again.

Rei take a deep breath. They won’t go anywhere if everyone just panicking “silence!” he shouted to them—strange? For a moment Tsumugi got hit by an old scene. Right,. Rei always seems like a leader for everyone. If he start speaking everyone will be silent and stopped talking whatever they were talking about.

“We will never get anything if we just being panic here, see? Madara hurted his foot already” Rei sighed. “We need to find out what happened and find a way to get out if possible without hurting our self.”

“yeah. Rei is right” Keito look around before he continue talking “we are probably kidnapped. For whatever the reason they didn’t kill us which mean they have other intention. They probably don’t want us to die or get hurt. See?” Keito hold both his hands up. He later get up and supported his body with his hand to the table to show them they’re basically free except their foot “don’t do anything reckless” Keito sighed “I know that kidnapper won’t be able to get proper deal if one of us get hurt. And they might as well kill us to vent their anger, so be careful.”

“that’s only if we are kidnapped for money or whatever to exchange us but what if that’s not the deal?” Shu finally talked. He put his mado-nee sit on the glass of water in front of him “what if they want to kill us or sell us?”

“hilarious!” Wataru yelled and get up only to fall back to his chair right away “From all the play I’ve read and act never once I find the one with that goal let us sit like this and only make us can’t walk? They didn’t even take out our phone. We still have it with us? They give us chance to call for help”

“what chance?? No signal at all? No wi-fi? Phone is useless without it” Shu shouted at him. He seems like in terrible condition—not his usual self.

“Tomorrow is supposed to be our graduation. I sleep like usual last night. There wasn’t anything strange happened. I prepared to our graduation before sleep and when I wake up I already here. Did you all noticed something strange?” Nazuna finally speak up. Its hard for him to start the conversation bt he don’t want to see Shu fight with Wataru just because their opinions are different.

Most of them deny that. They’re all sleep like usual and some did the preparation for graduation too. “is it possible that its dream?” Chiaki suggest.

Kanata pinch Chiaki’s cheek—hard enough to make the red ranger yelled “that’s hurts!”

“that’s mean this isn’t dream. Besides Madara hurted his foot earlier… its pretty much impossible to share dream with all 12 person” Keito sighed. “unless..”

“we are in some kind of virtual world? Huh you’re reading too much manga” Kaoru answered—sadly he himself think its possible. But everything feel so real if its virtual.

Since wake up Sena didn’t say anything nor he looks panic. The moment Rei said someone between them is Ritsu he just sighed in relief and hold Ritsu’s hand tight below the table. He don’t really care about whatever happened. Even though they’re going to die at this rate, as long as he is with Ritsu he is fine.

Madara and Kuro going below the table as they want to check how to break that chain. “find any luck?” Madara asked Kuro because the red hair seems tired and just sitting down. His foot is till hurt a lot because he try to break it with force. Now Madara breaking the glass and using it to open the key.. he literally doing everything to do that.

“nah. Stop that ,.. if the glass get inside you will hurt your foot” Kuro sighed he steal that glass and throw it away from Madara. He know this kid is really reckless about everything, and Rei seems weird right now. He didn’t even doing anything after he make everyone calm down. It was Shu and Nazu who was freak out because all the alarm ringing at once and Wataru somehow acting weird too. He noticed that the time in every clock is showing different time then he keep saying the rusted armor behind him is moving by its own. He also said that he heard wheelchair moving outside the room. They did heard that too but its pretty weird because that Wataru seems scared.

“Kuro-chin? This not fit mine” Nazuna said as he throw a key to Kuro. He found that key when he is trying to break the chain. It’s on the floor.

Kuro stand up after he receive the key “everyone. Lets try this.. if atleast someone get to move they can find another key and try” Kuro said to them. Almost everyone get down to try that only key except Rei and Ritsu who is still sleeping.

“Rei? Not trying?” Tsumugi asked after he done trying seems like its not fit any of it but Keito suggest to keep the key in case it will fit something later. Some of themback to sit on the chair meanwhile the other half trying to break the chain again.

Rei just shake his head “I will try it the last. Im staying in case Ritsu wake up..”

Nazuna sighed, he seems bit stressed of this. Well who won’t be stressed knowing them in the middle of unknown place and chained to the floor? “why? Us?” he asked—perhaps to himself because he looks down to his phone. “Anyone can think why its us? We are all third year.. but we are in different class right?”

Tsumugi nods, sure its seems strange because theyrent in same class.. besides.. there is also Ritsu here. Ritsu isn’t even 3rd year? “maybe? Its something before our third year? Things that we have in common?—huah!!”

!!

!

Tsumugi surprised because something just fall on the table, followed by the rain of it.

“ITS SNAKES!” Chiaki yelled. He is just about to sitdown and almost fall trying to be away from that snakes. Luckily Kanata managed to keep him up as he gathering some snake and putting them down.

“its okay Chiaki theyrent poisonous” Kanata smiled to him. –sadly only Chiaki heard that.

Keito silently throwing away the snakes from table and helped Nazuna who seems troubled a lot by that. He also try to calm him down. “Breathe Nazuna.. its fine. Theyrent poisonous”

“what what what? No get away from me I don’t want to die yet!” Kaoru yelled as he try to throw those snakes away not only real snakes but also toy. And its not only him who freak out about it. Tsumugi and Nazuna also seems really scared. Shu even seems like he is about to faint because that snake fall on his face when he looking up from below the table. Good enough that Kuro protect him right away.

Sena hit the table as he trying to stand up and looking at the window on top of them “ this is not funny! I don’t care who ever doing this!! Get us out of here!!” he said before going back to making sure all those snakes didn’t reach Ritsu.

“Madara are you okay? The snake isn’t poisonous.. but don’t hurt it.. the bite is still hurt” this time Rei get down to below table because Madara haven’t going back since he hurt his foot.

Madara look at Rei. Theyre too far but he still can see Rei looks worried so he just nod at Rei “im fine” he said and he finally let go of the bread knife before he going back to sit down on the chair. Now the food seems won’t be edible as the snakes already fall on them. Strangely not long after that all those snakes runaway and disappear behind the opened door.

!

That door suddenly slammed back and closed again as Wataru heard the sounds of wheelchair moving. “it must be him..” Wataru mubble to himself. No one seems to listen though, Tsumugi is still trying to help Kaoru checking his foot because he seems like he got some bite from the snake.

“we were in same class during our second year” Keito finally said answering Nazuna and Tsumugi’s question “seems like you all living a happy and fun life that you forgot it already? Sure its already pretty long indeed. We are all managed to come back to our life like nothing happened. But this life, all this life and fact everyone can accept us now.. its not something we earned by ourself”

Everyone seems to not noticed the pattern—or maybe they’re simply only trying to deny that reality. The fact that there is two empty chair in that table can actually answered their question right away. Also, Ritsu is here too. He is the perfect key to lock all the possibility. “sanctuary… our sins” Sena said. Whatever he said stopped everyone from talking “there are 14 chair here.. but two of them are empty” Sena take out his phone and show them a picture. “this is us. Last year” it’s a photo of them. Theyre all sitting in same place as now. The difference are just the two missing person still in that photo. “Eichi.. Leo..” Sena call their name bitterly “Leo sit between me and Madara, then Eichi sit in front of Keito,.. but we all know… Leo is still hospitalized because of that accident and Eichi is still missing ..its already 10 month since Eichi missing and a year since Leo not with us”

Kaoru looks uneasy when Sena mentioned the name of those two. He look away to Rei “uh.. I don’t know. I still don’t get why? Why don’t you wake your brother up Rei? Hoy! You are the one who told us to calm down” since everyone’s attention was to Sena no one noticed Rei trembling there. Even Tsumugi who is sitting infront of him didn’t caught that because Rei immediately changed to his usual self.

“oh.. you’re right” Rei clear his throat.

‘did he hide something?’ Tsumugi wonders. He actually noticed it. Rei acted weird when everyone isn’t around at school. Seems like something was troubling him but he never say anything to anyone. And it seems like no one noticed the change in him too. Depressed sure sounds like something that won’t haunt Rei but that’s everything Tsumugi can see from his eyes.

Rei trying to wake his brother up. He open the head cover first of course, he don’t want to make Ritsu freak out because of the dark but Ritsu seems like he is still in deep sleep.

“Ritsu-chan.. wasn’t a member of sanctuary..” Kanata said as he watching Ritsu and Rei there. He is still holding Chiaki’s hand. He know that even though Chiaki try to act brave, his hand haven’t stop trembling since he wake up “that’s odd.. but he was in that picture. That was when we started it right?” Kanata look at Sena now.

Sena nods at him “Ritsu wasn’t an official member. He is my boyfriend and when Eichi called me for that first meeting. we were on date. I cant let him go home alone so I brought him with me” he said it casually, well everyone know about it so it not like he need to hide anything right? “but right.. if its about us then Ritsu don’t need to be here… he didn’t do anything wrong” Sena said.

!! RING !!!

The clock infront of Rei suddenly ringing. “huh..?”

“what now?” Kaoru said. That souns was enough to make him shocked. Since the moment he wake up everything just doing nothing but shocked him.

Rei try to turn off that alarm but somehow he cant do that and so he try to throw and break that alarm to the wall but it only making all the clocks suddenly ringing their alarm.

“I don’t understand?” Rei said—he seems bit freaked out now as he feel something happen under the floor “something is pulling my legs! Ah!! It hurts!” he shouts and look at his back. He find a snake looks really different than before. Seems like it bite him?

“don’t scare us like that Rei!” Kaoru said because he didn’t feel anything below the floor.

“im not trying to scare you??!” Rei shouts back. he is now holding that snake trying to kill it by himself but somehow he feel like he lost all his energy that the snake fall from his hand to the table making everyone freaked out because Kanata said that snake might be poisonous. Madara was the on who kill it as he managed to stab that snak with all his power with the bread knife down to the table.

Ritsu wake up—he looks confused, but the first person that he see is his brother. “niichan—“ he try to call him but seems like Rei is losing is conscious. “niichan! Are you okay?” he shouts at him trying to shakes him up but Rei didn’t listen or perhaps he cant even control his body anymore. He cant even open his eyes or saying thing so assure his brother

!!!!!

Suddenly its blackout.

And the clocks stopped ringing,

“what? What is it now?” its Kaoru again who shouts first.

“hold hands everyone!” Keito ordered them. Something can be wrong in the dark like this. There must be something happening because suddenly the alarm turned off. Right after the black out and they no longer can hear Rei’s voice.

“niichan?! Niichan?? Niichan isn’t here!! where are you!!!” its Ritsu’s voice. The boy keep calling his brother until the blackout stopped and the light back.

Just as expected.

Rei isn’t there anymore.

TBC


	2. View

“he really disappear” tsumugi announced. He just going back from below the table as he look to everyone. After he told rei to waking Ritsu suddenly the clock In front of rei ringing, rei caught a snake then suddenly there was a blackout. The leader of UNDEAD disappear as the light coming back to them. Tsumugi decide to check him right away in case rei just fall from his chair because he got hurt but no—he really disappear.

 

Madara looks surprised, but that’s not just it. He looks pretty lost, there seems to be something troubling him. When tsumugi think about it he just remember that Madara used to call himself the successor of rei. Theyre pretty close so it must be hard for Madara to face that.  “How could its possible? The blackout wasn’t that long and the door under us isn’t that big? Did the chain opened up?” Madara asked to tsumugi as if he wish tsumugi just joking there—even though he know it well, not only in this condition, tsumugi will never do something not funny like that.

 

“Calm down Madara...” Kuro try to pat the boy’s back, he himself is really shocked. This mean there is a possibility of who ever put them here want to kill them and honestly he feel like he can’t just stay like this. No matter what, he should try to escape.

 

Tsumugi shakes his head “it’s still like that. It’s still locked” he said, this time he look at Ritsu who is now crying in Sena’s arms. “Ritsu-chan.. you hold him before the blackout right? When did he disappear?”

 

Ritsu didn’t answer. The boy is still really shocked. He keep calling his brother’s name as Sena trying to calm him down. “Ritsu is still in shock please stop pressuring him with your question tsumugi” Sena said that to tsumugi. He seems really annoyed because its not only tsumugi but everyone also keep bugging him to ask Ritsu.

 

.

  
  


“he got bitten by the snake right?” Chiaki said since everyone is silent “ does it mean… they.., who ever put us here… want to kill us…?” 

 

“Shut up!” Sena shouted at Chiaki “from everything? Are you too dumb or too numb to realize our condition now?? Thats what we don’t need to hear now! Can you stop putting more pain on Ritsu?”

 

“but it’s a fact Sena…” Kanata is the one who replied. This is the first time Sena got mad for real to Chiaki, usually Sena always just go along with whatever kaoru and Chiaki did. Even though he hate it he never raise his voice on them. After all those three are really close and they sort of understand each other a lot—that’s how Kanata always see them. He might not be close to Sena but he is pretty close to Chiaki and kaoru. He know from them that Sena right now seems to be controlled by his emotion. “that should be enough for us to try and run from this. Instead of just staying silent. Doing nothing”

 

Kuro agreed with Kanata “he is right, we should find a way to run from this and if possible. Saving rei, I will try to reach that cupboard, itsuki? Can you help me stay balanced?” Kuro asked as he move to reach the cupboard behind him. Shu immediately helped him. 

 

“that window… is the only thing that show the outside” Keito said. He grab an orange from his plate and throw it to the window—perhaps its not strong enough or the window is too strong? Instead of breaking the glass the orange bounced back and hit the plate in front of Ritsu and Sena and it fall to them—good enough the plate didn’t break and wounded them but Ritsu still got hit by the side of that plate. That’s hurt enough to make Ritsu stop crying and just biting his lower lips. Holding the pain. 

 

“STOP THAT” Sena shouted at them again because this time even Nazuna and Chiaki trying to hit that window “its dangerous you dumb ass! That first throw just hurted Ritsu!”

 

“but if we didn’t try anything we will die?? Disappear? Are you just going to wait for that?” kaoru asked. He is frustrated by how Sena act because its obvious that Sena only think about Ritsu. 

 

That’s when what Madara throw fall to the candle and making the candle burn the flower in the middle “I TOLD YOU THAT’S DANGEROUS!” Sena hit the table and throw the water in front of him to stopped the fire, Kanata and Wataru helped him 

 

“right… this time we should listen to Sena. We want to escape right..not to kill each other” Kanata said. He sit back to his chair after pushing Sena down softly. The silver haired idol seems to be ready to punch anyone trying to do it again “lets not fight… please..”

 

.

 

“I got the key!” Kuro said. he come back to his chair but immediately going down with Shu to try that key. There are a lot of it so it will take some time. 

 

Tsumugi stays in his chair as another half of them going down and trying the key one by one. he look around in that room. The room itself is so strange. There are bunch of thing that didn’t fit each other. He took out his phone and take a picture of the altar behind Keito’s seat because he can’t see it properly by himself. After he done he look at the picture and try to zoom in. its still pretty blur but at least tsumugi able to read it now. “I guess.. everything remind you of something” tsumugi read that book’s title. 

 

Ah.. right, he remember this book. it’s a book that Eichi give back to him without reading it fully right? Is it the same one?. “ hasumi-kun? Can you try reaching that book behind you?” he asked right when Keito back to his seat

 

“uh? Cant.. too far from me” Keito said. He did try to reach anything like Kuro did in case he can find anything but even with his height he cant reach that only the small table next to him that only have a ring stabbed with sword the one he can reach and there is nothing but that there.

 

“that book.. is the same one as one I give to Eichi..”tsumugi said. He hold his phone tight “in our first year we often went to read book together right? it was with you too hasumi-kun. That’s the only book that Eichi give me back without reading”

 

“…..” Keito look at tsumugi. The memory of their early years in yumenosaki is really hard to remember. Especially for Keito.. every of that is too painful. Too many things he regretted. Yet, too many things he wish to stay like that. That’s hard.. so hard that he cant forget it at all. Perhaps? That’s a punishment from god to him. No matter how great his live now. He cant simply forget what makes him now.

 

Keito nodded after long thought. “that one he said that the book is mocking him? If im not wrong the book was about a father who disappointed when he get to know that his son doing something wrong despite how he acted as if he can do everything right and reach it well.. yet, that father didn’t say anything to him.. and blame his son’s sickness for what his son did right? but… why its here?” Keito asked.

 

Now, that he remember it.. did Eichi refer that boy as himself? 

 

“do you mean.. this is all koutei’s doing?” Nazuna asked. Seems like the key also not work on him so he already going back to his seat. “you said koutei-san know about this book right? and its something that you three shared. Is that mean that book is like a message? From koutei?”

 

Tsumugi shakes his head “we don’t know who… but that book perhaps ask us to remember something? That we forgot” tsumugi then look at Sena. Sena still busy trying to keep Ritsu calm so he didn’t really notice it hen tsumugi took his phone and open the picture again “here, Like Sena mentioned earlier. There are two empty seats here and from this photo, we know that everyone sit in exact same position as this picture, which mean the empty seats… Its tsukinaga-kun and Eichi’s seat” tsumugi show that phone to everyone so they can see it by themselves. Another half of them that was checking the key already going back to their seats, seems like same as the key Nazuna found before it was all just bunch of fake keys 

 

“I guess everything remind you of something” tsumugi repeat the tittle of that book on the altar “everything in this room, might be the clue for us to remember about something… Tomorrow will be our graduation day but, even until yesterday.. seems like none of us even bother thinking about something that missing?. They missed more than half of their third year right? they wont be able to graduate with us..yet.. no one talked about that.. no one seems to remember that. I understand that talking about tsukinaga-kun is hard for us, and I believe some of us still visited him.. But for Eichi… its all because everyone bullies him right? ” tsumugi asked them.

 

No one reply that. Everyone fall into silent. 

 

Well ofcourse its like that, because everyone know it’s a fact they don’t want to admit. 

 

“sure there are a lot of stuff we don’t know here but I noticed that there are some of them were things we do together with Eichi.. when we all still really close to each other. Lets try it? if we get to remember Eichi.. maybe, maybe the person who put us here will release us?” even this suggestion only get some cold response from everyone. 

 

Ritsu seems like he want to talk but his throat is really hurt after screaming rei’s name.”a….a..” Ritsu shakes his head and he cry again. He feel useless now that he lost his brother yet he cant even say anything about his friend.

 

Tsumugi just smiled to Ritsu trying to assure him “its okay Ritsu-chan, I will try it..” tsumugi said. If reminding everyone about Eichi might be the key of everything he want to try that. Everything. Tsumugi close his eyes before he speak 

 

“Eichi tenshouin, 17 years old. A son of tenshouin, promising heir to expand the new part of entertainment world, charismatic, friendly, ambitious and a little bit strange. Have a strong sense of justice despite his hate on hero. He doesn’t mind sacrificing himself for justice too. He said he love this school so much and want to see everyone success. Yet.. in december.. he got in trouble with his family, then something happened to leo after the rules we create which later make everyone hates him. He lost his ability to walk in april after some series of incident and three months later.. he disappear from school.. never comeback until now” 

 

Once again, everyone didn’t say anything. Unlike tsumugi’s theory about the book. there is nothing happened to them. 

 

“maybe its not Eichi?? youre wrong for that tsumugi” kaoru said after he sighed in relief. “I don’t even know he disappear.. didn’t he went to school aboard because too embarrassed to his father?”

 

“I heard that he moved back to kyoto?” this time Kuro is the one who said that. Everyone looking at Keito now as they know that Keito is the closest to Eichi here. but Keito didn’t say anything and just shake his head 

 

Tsumugi sighed “maybe.. if we admit our mistakes.. they will release us? Including the things about tsukinaga-kun..”

 

“stop forcing your theory on us! Just because you happen to share it with that koutei doesn’t mean that everything related to us?? Besides?? you saying that now? Eventhough you don’t even help him the whole year??” Shu said in sarcastic tone. He look at Keito too “even you? Haha his childhood friend? Didn’t you run away from him? You turned your back on him right? that’s right everyone bullied him. That’s because he deserve that? After everything he did? He thought he is so high that he can run away after leaving us like that?”

 

Nazuna looked at Shu sadly “but.. atleast.. aren’t we going too far..? that incident ..that happened to koutei—no Eichi-kun. It was all because of the bullying right?” Nazuna asked. “that’s true.. I didn’t do anything to helped him.. even I follow everyone to run from him but is it really a need to went that far? Nothing from what already happened affect us directly.. right? the fact that tomorrow we can graduate and debut properly.. isn’t that fact that Eichi keep his promise? Though.. I know that we shouldn’t leave things just like that.. but… we were part of it and we did everything together yet, we just blame it all to him”

 

“stop saying that! its all his fault from the beginning and he just run a—“ Shu’s argument stopped by a loud laugh from Wataru.

 

“hahahahahaha! So its you?” Wataru shouts to the window. He try to stay standing up and keep looking at that window “sasuga for koutei heika~! Always able to surprised me! Your script is always amusing, surprising and its honestly really amazing! You know about this too right Keito? Drop the act now please because honestly I need to do a lot of thing today I should rest properly.. I haven’t even talk to hokuto about the club? Please? For this time let this hibiki Wataru excluded for your amazing play?” Wataru asked to Keito, his face actually really looks contrast to his tone. He looks really sad yet his tone is really seems like he is having fun.

 

!

 

Wataru throw himself back to his seat, looking at nothing, with a low and sad tone he start talking to himself. After what Nazuna said. Something hit his heart. Something he keep refusing to admit. If possible he never one to hear that. he want to stay in his hallucination. He want to continue playing on this stage they created to run away. But his heart says that he cant do that any longer. 

 

In the end? He is just a human?

 

“if you really want to play, please stop saying youre fine…why did you said things like that to me instead?” The sudden change of emotion in Wataru actually scared the rest of them. No one in that room actually understand Wataru, not even Kanata who is his close friend. After all, Wataru always hide his heart behind every new mask he use every day. Yes, he did show sudden change of emotion before. But in a lot of time, everyone thought that Wataru was merely showing off his talent as actor. It was only Eichi who get to stop him and get mad at him. They don’t really understand about Wataru and Eichi’s relationship but Eichi always treat him like a tools and make him do whatever he want. Yet all the time they know Wataru never really seems to complain about it. Honestly they even thought that Eichi might be bullying him of threatening him of anything… but now this? How should they react on it?

 

“Wataru… didn’t you try to break Eichi’s arm back then during DDD?” Chiaki said. He didn’t look at Wataru, instead he just looking at the plate infront of him “after the result up.. when himemiya crying and Eichi try to calm him down. You purposely slammed the chair right? it was hurting Eichi’s hand and if it wasn’t for fushimi-kun to hold the chair.. Eichi might injured worse than it.. also, you were the one telling hokuto to runaway right? why you act sad now when you were also stepping on him. Speak up… we are not Eichi, we cant understand what you do if you don’t say anything about it?” Chiaki said it all yet.. his face didn’t show any sign of satisfied, instead. He feel sad as he remember that back then he also took part to bully Eichi. In that live.. he bring everyone in his unit to do more than they can. He exhaust him with never end encore with fine.. which later lead to their fall when they fight the new kid. 

 

Wataru just smiled sadly listening to what Chiaki said. He is a coward and he know it. He always hide behind all the script people write for him. But in the end he isn’t someone who is so kind to do everything because he want to help them… like now, Wataru take the glass infront of them. Up until now, no one try to drink and eat anything from the table because they are afraid it might be poisoned. But now, even after all those outburst… Wataru, still want to run away from himself.

 

“what .. stop it Wataru! It might be poisoned!” Kanata take that glass away and making half of it fall on them, but Wataru did get to drink it already.

 

Wataru look at Kanata sadly “you all think this is all Eichi’s doing.. and now you think Eichi going to kill us..? but you see me now? Your hibiki Wataru is fine without any pain. No poison in that drink.. its all in your head! Its all in our head! Because he was too dumb that he not able to read our mind and our heart! We killed him! that’s right? if we see whatever we did to him? Its not weird if Eichi want to kill us? We took away his dream! Don’t look at me innocently as if you did nothing wrong no… don’t do that. You.. everyone here? you all took his life. Bit of it.. slowly..” Wataru said to them. He stay silent again.. no one seems to respond what he said. That makes him feel more alone. In the end… he is still alone right?

 

“I know, I know it well that he is cruel. He is honest.. too honest.. but he is really just a kid. He cant read our mind and our heart. He told me that he no longer need me. But… He actually said, That I should.. just fly with everything I can to everywhere I want. But I cant accept it.. I thought that breaking his arm will make him want me back… will make him need me again… but it wasn’t what I get? He only ask me if his script disappointing me and apologized for his egoist script. He was the only person that keeping me alive.. I know that he found better things already... I know that he just want us to be ourself… and find out happiness without a need to look back and feel all the weight in our shoulder. But, the fact said that we just cant accept it… right?” Wataru asked them “im not the only one here... who refuse to understand it. We all…” Wataru stopped and he later point at everyone “WE ALL! Avery each of you… took part of his life!... because you don’t want to admit him!” 

 

Again, something they don’t want to admit. Theyre all just looking down to the floor. But this time, after Wataru back to his seat again, kaoru replied him “but rei didn’t do anything…, yet he was the first one who leave us.. stop saying nonsense Wataru, maybe this is not Eichi. Not everyone here think that its Eichi’s fault right? everyone?”

 

Yet, no one respond… Wataru looked at them and burst in laughter. Perhaps that’s the loneliest and most painful laugh they ever hear from him. Kanata noticed that Wataru is tearing up more. “you just don’t know—“ Wataru haven’t finished what he said because suddenly the alarm is ringing. It’s the one infront of Wataru “Eichi.. is it already my time? I haven’t told them everything.. they don’t know everything. Its okay Eichi theyre the one who is wrong.. im sorry.. you aren’t the one at fault. Its our fault. We should bear everything together since the start.. but… for the first time in your life... you lied.” he look up to the window.

 

“kaoru, Kanata.. hold his hand!” Chiaki said. He was too silent after all he said but he cant just let one of his friend disappear again. “don’t let him go. We might lose him”

 

Unlike rei who struggled to hold Ritsu until the end. Wataru even hit kaoru and Kanata away from him 

 

“Really... I’m sorry Eichi..”

 

That was the last thing they heard from him before another black out come and that sight of the school’s clown disappear in the dark

 

“NOOOOOO!” Kanata shouted.

 

Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? If possible i want to hear what you think ^^ thankyou so much for reading this^^
> 
> The order of their seats are exactly like the tag order
> 
> First line are
> 
> Shu-kuro-madara-leo (not present)-sena-ritsu-rei
> 
> Second line are
> 
> Nazu-wataru-chiaki-kanata-kaoru-tsumugi
> 
> Then keito is in the end of table between shu and nazu, eichi (not present) is infront of keito, between rei and tsumugi


End file.
